1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand truck, particularly to one having multi-function and able to be converted into a two-wheel hand truck or a four-wheel hand truck, able to be collapsed and convenient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand trucks frequently used at present include two-wheel hand trucks and four-wheel hand trucks to be optionally chosen for use, but these two kinds of conventional hand trucks can be used for carrying and transporting goods only under a single form. Substantially, different kinds of goods have to be carried and transported by different kinds of hand trucks. For instance, some goods can be carried and transported comparatively conveniently and quickly, while others can be carried and transported by a conventional platform hand truck comparatively steadily. However, the conventional vertical or platform hand trucks is used to carry goods only in a single form, but cannot be changed in forms; therefore, if a user has to use the two conventional hand trucks alternately, he has to purchase two different kinds of hand trucks, thus increasing expense and taking too much space. A hand truck disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,905, which is designed by the inventor of this invention, can solve such a problem; nevertheless, this hand truck has something necessary to be improved, inclusive of disassembling and collapsing of its handle and wheels.